


Strictly Business

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: Post S3. Phryne muses while away from home.





	Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the deadline for the flash marathon. This started out longer and got very muddled so I gave it up. It sorted itself out in my sleep a little. Here's what I ending up with, for whatever it's worth! 
> 
> Working from an already existing title was hard for me so this was a very good challenge! A big thank you to the organizers and prompt providers.

It wasn’t a lie when I said it.

Although it probably wasn’t the absolute truth either, if I’m being honest.

But it was more truth than lie, at the time. There'd been hints of something more but even he had said it was all in the line of duty.

So it wasn’t a lie. Not yet.

And none of us can see into the future, despite what the carnival barkers will tell you. We are all just feeling our way through the dark looking for a little light to guide our path.

If we could see into that dark then much of what was said one day would be proven a lie the next. So I didn’t lie and was perfectly justified in believing what I said at the time that I said it.

I’ve believed lots of things in my life that have later proved untrue.

For example, I believed I was living an untethered life while simultaneously putting down roots. I believed I was running from family while drawing one around me like a blanket. And I believed he was one dimly glowing sparkle in a sea of stars. Intriguing to be sure, but one of many equally intriguing sparkles. That was the truth—in the beginning.

It is only through passage of time that his light has grown to become the brightest in my orbit, the most dazzling in my galaxy.

I still cannot predict the future. I’m still drawn by the unknown and feeling my way through the dark.

But now there is this light. It is calling me home.

And luckily, I know how to navigate by the stars.


End file.
